New Kid On The Block
by xxxArmyBratt-Kattxxx
Summary: Kim was always moving around. She finally found somewhere she thought she belonged until her parents moved her...Again. Will she find she belongs there and find her true friends and true love? I suck at summary's but please Read and Review!
1. New Kid And Cheer Competitions

**Alright guys! This is my new story New Kid On The Block! Hope you like it! By the way I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I guess I should be used to it by now but being the new kid is still embarrassing. Hopefully mom and dad will keep to their word about not moving me anymore so I can make some friends. Well I gotta start heading to school. Don't wanna be late on my first day! Wish me luck!_

_Signed  
Kim._

I slipped on my high top Chuck Taylor's and grabbed my back pack as I ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to get me a banana for breakfast. I set my back pack down on the counter as I pulled my wallet out of my purse.

"180, 190, 200. Yep, all my money is here." I mumbled to myself as I continued to eat my banana. I finished it as my parents walked into the kitchen followed by my little sister Katerina, but we called her Kat. "I'm going to the mall after school. Don't know when I'll be home!" I said as I grabbed my back pack and purse and ran out to my car. I got in my red mustang and drove to school. I got there a little bit before the bell rang and found a parking spot fairly close to the front doors. I grabbed my stuff as I turned my car off and got out. Locking my car, I made my way towards the school.

"Damn that's a nice car." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see a couple guys standing around my baby and a few touching it. I turned around pissed and walked over to them.

"Get the hell away from my car." I said as all the guys turned around and looked at me.

"This ain't yours. You couldn't handle a car this nice." The biggest one said. I scoffed.

"V6 motor, platinum chrome rims, 2013 GT Mustang. It's not even out yet. I know my cars and that one belongs to me." I said as all the guys jaws dropped. "Now, get away from it before I hurt you." I said in a threatening tone and all 5 guys walked away. I smirked as I walked towards the school building.

"How in the world do you know so much about cars?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around annoyed only to see a cute boy. He looked around my age, a few inches taller, shaggy brown hair, and the skater look.

"My dad works for this big car company. He's worked on cars, sold them, painted them; I mean he's done anything and everything you can do to a car. So I grew up learning about cars." I said to him.

"Well you got a nice sports car here." He said looking at it. "I'm Jack Brewer." He said to me.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford but I go by Kim." I said back to him.

"You must be new. Or are you just here for the cheerleading thing going on." He asked me pointing to the school. I looked back to where he was pointing.

"I'm new but that cheer thing wouldn't be too bad either." I said looking back at him. He started walking towards me.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked me. I looked at my phone and nodded. "Alright follow me." He said as he walked past me and I turned to follow. "So what do you do for fun?" He randomly asked me.

"Cheer and karate. Which reminds me, do you know of any good dojos around here?" I asked.

"Well, I go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo but to be honest, we're not the best dojo around." He said truthfully. I nodded.

"I might check it out after school." I said as we walked into school. I immediately stopped in my tracks as I saw all the cheerleaders here. "Dee!" I yelled as I ran over to my old squad.

"Kim!" She yelled as she hugged me. "What you doin' here girl? You moved didn't you?" She asked me all giddy.

"Yeah. I moved here to Seaford. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I didn't even think ya'll knew where this place was." I said.

"Well this is the annual cheer competition were talking about. This just happens to be where it's held this year." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ugh! I forgot that was this time! I was supposed to cheer with you!" I said a little upset.

"We still know the old routine and you can cheer with us this time if you still got your uniform." She said to me.

"Heck yeah! But afterwards I'll be joining the Seaford Whales. Yippie." I said to her.

"Alright. Hey Cougars! Look who we got in the house!" She yelled to them. They all turned around and saw me.

"KIM!" They all yelled as they ran to hug me. They enveloped me into a group hug and then let go a few minutes later.

"I'll explain later but Dee said if it's alright with you guys I can cheer with you this time." I said as they all agreed. "Sweet!" I said as I gave Dee a hug.

"Hey Kim. Who is that dude checking you out?" She asked me. I turned around to see Jack looking at us.

"His name is Jack Brewer. I met him this morning when a bunch of jocks were crowding my baby." I said to her.

"No. Everyone knows not to crowd or even touch your baby." She said as I nodded. "But you should go talk to him. He seems like he likes you girl." She said to me.

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked over to him and his friends. "Hey Jack." I said.

"Hey Kim." He said as his friends were arguing. He punched two in the arm and the other one just held his hands up.

"Hey Jack, who's this fine young lady." His Hispanic friend said. "Ay mamá que una joven bonita**. (A/N: It says 'Aye moma you a nice thing.')**" He said.

"No es para ti. **(A/N: It says 'Not for you.')**" I said to him. He looked shocked. "Yeah, I speak Spanish. So who are you three?" I asked them.

"This is Jerry." He said pointing to the Spanish one. "Eddie." He said pointing to the short, chubby, one. "And this is Milton." He said pointing at the tall skinny one.

"I'm Kim." I said waving. They all waved back. I was about to say something when I heard Dee call my name.

"Yo Kim go get dressed! Were up next!" She said. I nodded and waved to the guys. I grabbed Dee's duffle bag and we both ran to the bathroom.

"Good thing we the same size and I always keep an extra uniform girl." Dee said to me.

"Heck yeah." I said as I changed. I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"Dang girl. Why you trying to look better than me?" Dee asked me as we both laughed. She walked over to me with some face paint and painted green and gold. "You still look like a wildcat." She said as she finished the face paint just like hers.

"Thanks but soon I'll be a Whale." I said as we both busted out laughing. All of the sudden someone ran into the bathroom.

"Dee, Kim! Come on! It's our turn!" My friend Lisa said as we all ran out of the bathroom and to the gym. Before I went in I saw Jack and the guys watching me. I put a big smile on my face and ran in after the squad.

"Whoo! Go wildcats!" A bunch of us yelled as we did cartwheels and flips before stopping in the middle.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Wildcats that's our name! So let's get it and win this thing!" We all said at the same time as we ended in poses. Right now I was at the top of a pyramid. I looked at the guys that were supposed to catch me.

"Cradle!" I yelled as I fell backwards. They caught me and that's when everyone came quieted down so the judges could talk. We all huddled in a crowd as they whispered to each other. Finally one judge stood up and spoke.

"Congratulations Wildcats, you'll be moving on." She said before smiling. We all cheered while walking out of the gym.

"Wildcats!" Some of us yelled while others yelled "You know!" And that went on for a few minutes before we all stopped and laughed. I looked at Dee and grabbed her hand and ran into the gym again.

"Excuse me judges." I said as they all looked up at me. "I had already signed up to cheer with my old squad but then my family moved out here. So I'll be joining the Seaford Whales in the next competition if they make it." I said to them.

"Thank you for letting us know." The one that told us we made it said to me. They all smiled and me and Dee ran out of the gym.

"Girl that's cool. But you know when the championship comes up, you going down." Dee said to me as we laughed.

"Try me bitch." I said jokingly to Dee. We were like sisters so we always insulted each other in joking manners. She smiled.

"Just you wait hoe." She said as we laughed. "Alright keep the uniform to remember us but don't be a stranger so come visit us." She said as we hugged and then I went to the bathrooms to change. I walked back out with my stuff and walked the cats to their bus.

"I'll miss you guys." I said as we got to the bus. Everyone gave me a group hug before I pulled out my phone. "One last group photo guys." I said as I handed our coach my I-Phone 4S. She snapped a couple of photo's before handing it back to me. Everyone else got on the bus but Dee.

"I'll miss you too hoe." She said as we laughed. I gave her a hug and we took a couple of photos before she got on the bus too. I waved to them as they drove off. I walked back into the school to see the Seaford squad come out cheering and happy.

**So did you guys like it? Well Read and Review please! By the way I know in the part where she see's her old friend it sounds like she lived there for a while but she didn't. She lived there about 9 months and she spent all her time with Dee which is why they're like sister's. But thanks for reading!**


	2. I Think You Know Who Runs The School Now

_Dear Diary,_

_So today went fine. Made a new friend. His name is Jack Brewer. He's cute too. But when I got to school a bunch of guys crowded around my baby! And nobody crowds my baby! After I walked in I saw the old squad. Cheered with them at the auditions for the Championship Cheer Competition. But now I have to join the Seaford Whales. Yippie. Well I should head to school. Maybe I'll get to know Jack and his friends better. Wish me luck._

_Always,  
Kim_

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was dressed in a red sleeveless cheetah printed top with a black belt around my waist. To match it I had on a pair of faded black and white jeans on with a pair of black wedges. I had my feather necklace on with some black bracelets and a diamond studded feather ring. My earrings was a feather earring on one side and a chain earring on the other side ending in a feather. I had a black back pack on one shoulder and my purse hanging off my other arm. I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm heading out moma!" I yelled as I grabbed a banana and ran out to my car. I got in and set my stuff in the passenger side seat as I started the car and finished off my banana. I drove off to the school and parked in a spot right in front of the school. I was about to get out when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. I grabbed my stuff and got out of my car.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" I heard a familiar voice say. I closed my car door and locked it as I made my way into the school.

"Brad. I told you to stop calling me." I said through the phone very annoyed.

"I thought you were joking." He said. "Look I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." He said to me.

"Brad, you know I moved. And seriously stop calling me. I don't like you." I said as I hung up. I put my phone in my back pocket and was about to start walking when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Hey Kim." He said as he waved slightly. I waved back.

"Hey." I said back. "Do you drive to school?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to an old beat up car.

"It's a piece of junk." He said. I walked over to it with him following. I checked it out before I got to the hood. I stood there waiting for him to pop the front.

"Well, you gonna pop the hood?" I asked him. He nodded as he opened the front door and hit the button. I opened it and took a look at the inside.

"I bet I could get my dad to work on it. You got a crappy engine dude." I said as I looked at him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"You'd really get your dad to work on my car?" He asked as I nodded. "Yeah I already knew that was a crappy engine." He said as I closed the hood. I picked my stuff up of the ground and we made our way to the school building.

"Yeah. I can ask him. He'd do anything for me because I'm his little girl." I said as we walked into school.

"So who was that person you were on the phone with earlier?" Jack asked me as we got to my locker.

"The quarterback of my old football team. He's liked me forever and he can't take the hint that the feeling is not mutual." I said as I got a book out of my locker and put it in my bag. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask if you know of any good dojo's around here." I said as I closed my locker and the class warning bell rung.

"Well I'm a part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the Seaford mall but we also got the Black Dragons who, I hate to say it, are better than us." He said. I nodded before saying anything.

"Alright well I'll see you later Jack." I said as I smiled and walked to my first period. I sat down in the very back right next to the window.

"So Jack said he'd see me later. Do you think that means he'll call me?" I heard a very preppy voice ask. I looked toward it and saw it was a blond girl.

"Donna of course it does! He so totally likes you." I heard one of her friends say to her. Of course it had to be the Donna Tobin I heard rumors about from people in the halls. I rolled my eyes and looked out the second story window.

"And you are?" I heard her say. I looked towards her and saw her looking at me.

"Someone you don't know." I said. She got up and walked over to me.

"Yeah well I asked who you are so give me a name." She said as she leaned on my desk.

"To close chica." I said as I pushed her back. "Now, you don't need to worry about me." Was the last thing I said before the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Take your seats. Now, Kimberly…." Was the only thing she got out before I interrupted her.

"I told you I go by Kim not Kimberly." I said as I leaned back and crossed my arms. I propped my feet up on the empty chair in front of me. I ignored the rest of what she said and blocked her out the rest of class. Finally the bell rang and I packed up my stuff to leave class.

"Kimberly." I heard Donna say. I turned around to see her smirking. "What's up _Kimberly_?" She said taunting me about my full name.

"Say it again and you're gonna regret it." I said to her. She smirked at me. I walked into the bathroom with her and her groupies behind.

"So _Kimberly_…" Was the only thing I said before I turned around and kicked her in her stomach so hard and I was in heels.

"Look, Hun, I'm gonna tell you this once. I know a lot of things so you really don't wanna mess with me. Got it, ese?" I asked her. She just looked at me as her girls helped her up and they walked out of the bathroom. I smirked as I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I walked back out and everyone in the hall looked at me.

"That's Kim." I heard someone whisper. "That's the girl that just stood up to Donna!" I heard someone else whisper. There were whispers all over but I didn't listen to them, I never did.

"What? Do ya'll need your eyes check 'cause I can check them for you!" I yelled at them. Everyone became a little frightened and all rushed to their classes to be away from me. I just stood there waiting for the hall to clear. When it finally cleared I walked over to my locker.

"Wow Kim." I heard. I turned around to see Jack standing behind me. "You cleared the halls pretty quickly." He said.

"Well I did run my old school and I've been told I'm pretty frightening when I'm pissed so." I said. He just chuckled as he made his way over to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Feisty. I like that in a girl." That was all he said before walking away leaving me in the hall with a pink tint to my cheeks.


	3. Cheerleader's and Fights

**Hey! Here's the new chapter! Hope everyone likes it! As I've said before I don't own Kickin' It! That would be on my Christmas list but unfortunately it can't happen! Haha! But please read it then review!**

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh my gosh! Jack is…Well I don't know what but what he said to me yesterday was embarrassing! He said that he liked the feistiness in a girl. Oh my gosh! I'm so glad the hall was clear when he said that so no one could see my red face! Ugh. Stupid school starts in like half an hour so I should get going. Wish me luck that it's not awkward in class today! _

_Love,  
Kim._

I put my purple and pink notebook back on my bookshelf and grabbed my back pack of my desk next to it. I looked in the mirror one last time to check my outfit over. I was in a purple tank top with lace on it and a pair of black jeans with lace under the holes. My earrings were a feather on one ear and a chain link on the other. At the end of my chain link was a metal feather but at the top was a real feather. I slipped on my infinity necklace and my ring that said 'not all who wander are lost.' My heels were a pair of black wedges were super cute and I smiled as I remembered how I got them.

- **Flashback-**

_It was my 15__th__ birthday and I had just got home from my new school. I had been there 2 weeks before I got the news. I had just got home and I saw my mom sitting in the living room with my dad and the box on the table. _

"_Hey mom, dad. What's going on?" I had asked them. Before speaking, my mom looked at my dad and he nodded. _

"_First of all Kim, happy birthday." She said as she smiled and handed me the box. I smiled and took it as I set my stuff on the floor in front of the couch and sat down. I opened it and saw these beautiful pair of black wedges that were about 4 inches. _

"_Thank you!" I said as I hugged my moma. "So what's the rest?" I had asked as I set my shoes down on the table. _

"_Were moving again." She had said. I wasn't that surprised. I just nodded as I grabbed my stuff and walked up to my room to pack. _

**-End Flashback—**

That was the place before I moved to my old school, with Dee and the Wildcats. I looked at my watch, grabbed my purse and phone, and ran downstairs to get me a banana. I grabbed it and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad I have a favor to ask." I said as he nodded but still kept his eyes on his computer. "I have this friend who has an old beat up and crappy car. I was wondering if you could take a look and fix it up for him." I said as I walked over to my dad.

"Your friend is a guy?" He asked me as I nodded. "Is he a nice boy?" He added as I nodded.

"He does karate and I'm going over to his dojo after school. Please do it daddy." I said as I used the daddy card. He just looked at my puppy dog face before saying anything.

"Okay." He said giving in. I immediately perked up and a smile appeared on my face. "Bring him over tonight after the whole karate thing. I'll look at it then." He said going back to his computer.

"Thank you daddy!" I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door and over to my car. I started it and drove to school. After I got there, I got out of my car and walked in and over to my locker only to see Jack and his friends standing there.

"Hey Kim." I heard Milton say. I waved as I walked over to them. I got over to them and opened up my locker to set my stuff down.

"Oh Jack. I talked to my dad about the car and he said he'd check it out." I said as I got my purse and notebook as the warning bell rang.

"Sweet thanks Kim." He said as we made our way to first period. "See ya later guys." He said as they walked in the opposite direction.

"So he said to bring it over tonight after karate. Which by the way I want to join your dojo." I said as we walked into our first period.

"Okay and practice starts after school. So our sensei Rudy will probably get mad if you're late." He said to me. I nodded.

"Well I have to go to the cheer tryouts today so I won't be there after school. I'll get there sometime later." I said to him. He was about to speak before the teacher came into the room and the bell rang. I sat down in my seat in the back row next to Jack as she started teaching.

**-End of Day: Cheer Tryouts-**

"So girls. You all think you have what it takes to be a Seaford Whale. Well most of you won't make it past this round. So get ready." The head cheer leader Grace said. She looked directly at me. "Especially some of you." She said. I scoffed.

"If you're trying to scare me into quitting, you're wrong sweetie." I said to her as I crossed my arms.

"Then bring it." She said to me as I smirked and walked over to her still in my heels.

"Already brung." I said. She just walked away as some of the others came in and started yelling commands at us. IU just stood there as many of the girls got kicked out and Grace walked over to me.

"Can't handle it new kid?" She asked with a smirk. I just smirked back as I did a bunch of flips and ended with a cheer.

"Take that Grace." I said as I walked over to the bleachers and picked up my duffle bag. "Oh and I did it in heels." I said as I walked out of the gym. I walked over to my car and was about to get in when someone came up behind me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Stay still and I won't hurt you." A voice said. After that I kinda panicked and attacked him using my karate skills. I elbowed him in the stomach and then flipped him onto his stomach and held his arm back so he was in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked them in a menacing voice. They just looked back in pain. I pushed his arm back a bit further and he groaned in pain again. "I'll ask again: Who. The. Hell. Are. You." I said pausing between words.

"I'm…"

**Soooooo...? What do you guys think?! Yupp it's a cliffy but I will try and update sometime this weekend! **

**P.S. You won't be in for a shock when i tell you who it is and DON'T try to guess please! I mena you can guess but I'm NOT telling who it is until I update!**

**-ArmyBratt-Katt!**


	4. Long Days

"I'm…" The mysterious person started.

"You're…" I said after he held is tongue for a bit. I moved his arm over a bit and he yelped.

"My name's Frank! Geez now let me go!" He said. I kept his arm where it was but loosened it only a tad bit.

"What the hell were you doing?" I half yelled half said in a threatening voice.

"I saw you and I thought you were cute so I wanted to come say hi." He said to me.

"So you decide to act like your kidnapping me?!" I yelled. Still not letting him go, I pulled him up and bent his arm back on his back. He yelped a bit more.

"Yes! Now please let me go!" He begged me. I let go of his arm and pushed him away from me.

"My dad's a cop so if you come anywhere between 100 to 1,000 feet of me, I will get you arrested and have a restraining order will be put against you." I said as I got in my car and drove off. I got to the mall and parked my car. I walked inside and started looking for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Hello. My name Phil. Why don't you come try my ball of falafel." The dude named Phil said to me in front of his falafel place.

"Sorry Phil but I'm actually trying to find the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." I said to him. All he did was point across the courtyard and walked into his restaurant. I looked to where he pointed and smiled as I walked over there. I saw the guys in there so I walked in and over to the mats.

"Hey guys." I said to them. They all looked up and at me.

"Hey." Milton said shocked. I just rolled my eyes as I walked onto the mats after slipping off my heels.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked. They all just stood there looking at me, even Jack. "What are you gawking at Jack? I told you I was coming to check out your dojo today." I said to him.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious." He said.

"Yeah. Nice to know I'm not taken seriously." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way Kim." He said to me but I was already picking up my heels and walking out. I got all the way to my car before someone grabbed my arm. I snatched it out of their hands but stayed where I was.

"What?" I asked not turning around to see who it was. I knew it was Jack.

"Kim, I didn't mean it that way." He said to me. I just rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Yeah, you did Jack." Was all I said before I got in my car and drove off. I got home and ran up to my room. I pulled my familiar purple and blue locked book off my bookshelf.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today wasn't so good. First I had a horrible time at the cheer tryouts. Then I was attacked while getting in my car to head to the mall. By the way, I threatened this dude named Frank that if he didn't leave me alone, I would have Dad arrest him. His reaction was funny as hell. Later I was at the dojo and when I walked in the guys were shocked to see me. Even Jack. I told him I was coming! Then he told me he didn't think I was serious about going to the dojo! I mean seriously! Why wouldn't I have been serious?! Ugh people piss me off. And the worst part about the whole Jack thing is I think I'm falling for him. Ugh! Well I'm gonna go vent some of this anger into a song! Bye!_

_Sincerely the Pissed Off,  
Kim. _

I slammed my diary shut and walked over to my bookshelf as I set it back into its spot on my shelf and grabbed my wreck this journal. I went over and lay down on my bed as I grabbed my key and unlocked it. I picked up my guitar of the stand next to my bed and started strumming it.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_[Chorus]__  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

_[Chorus]__  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

_[Chorus]___

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I finished the song and set my guitar back on its stand and started doodling in my wreck this journal. I heard a knock on my door so I closed my journal and put it back in its place on my shelf before walking over to my door.

"What?" I asked as I opened my door. I was surprised at who I saw. "Jack. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You said I could come over and your dad would take a look at my car. He asked me to come and get you." He said to me. I nodded as I slipped on my shoes and walked out and closed my bedroom door.

"Garage?" I asked as Jack nodded. I walked downstairs and into the garage to see my dad looking under the hood of Jack's car. "What dad?" I asked.

"Can you give me a hand with this? I need your help." He said to me as he looked at me.

"Teach Jack about it so he can learn." I said as I was about to walk back inside.

"Kimberly Anne." He said as I stopped right in front of the door.

"What _dad_?" I asked him. "You know how much I hate my full name so why use it?" I asked him in a threatening voice.

"I want your help working on this car so help me please sweetheart." He said to me.

"All you gotta do is add a V6 motor, some rims, and paint it dad. Then he'll have a nice car. Plus make it smell better. The junk stinks. And maybe even change the seats in it out with some new ones because those are crappy." I said as I ran back inside. I was at the stairs when I realized I left the door open. I walked back and heard my dad and Jack talking.

"She's one nice girl Mr. Crawford." I heard Jack say.

"Yeah well she's my baby girl. I raised her to learn about everything she would need to know like cars, sports, karate, and much more things." I heard Dad say.

"Wow. She seems like someone fun to hang around. I wonder what else she's good at." Jack said,

"Her mom taught her to play guitar, piano, and classical instruments. I taught her the drums. She also sings and she gets that beautiful voice from her Moma." My daddy had said.

"I can't wait to hear her." Jack had said. That was the last thing I heard before I ran back up to my room without closing the door.


	5. Rumors and Relationships

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in like a week or two! I've been busy with so much school and family stuff! Not to mention my mom had surgery today so I thought about going ahead and writing this until i found out if she was okay! And yes she is. But here it goes!**_  
_

**Kim: Wait! You forgot something Kat! **

**Me: And that would be? I thought I got everything!**

**Kim: Well...No she doesn't own Kickin' It!**

**Me: Of course. The one thing I want that Santa can't give me for Christmas! A sad, sad thing. But here's the story!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh! Why would dad tell Jack about me?! I'm just…Ugh! I don't know what I am right now! I'm mad but happy he knows but also confused! Ugh! Let me finish getting ready for school. Gotta stay after for some cheer meeting. Yeah I joined the squad. Still haven't joined a dojo but I just use the one we finished building in the backyard at the moment. Well see ya later diary!_

_The Now Extremely Confused,  
Kim!_

I was dressed in a high low white dress with a sequined belt around my waist. I had put on my jock jacket, yes that's what I call it because it's like the ones football players where, then slipped on my white pumps. I put on my three layer cross necklace along with my cross bracelet and my diamond ring I got from my mom. It was an heirloom in my family. I put on my ear cuff earring and picked up my book bag and purse as I walked downstairs.

"Thanks again Mr. Crawford." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh please. I said call me James." I heard my dad say before I made my way to the kitchen and saw them in there.

"What's going on?" I asked a little confused. "And why are you here again?" I asked Jack.

"Your dad kept my car all night to finish up some things and he told me I could come over this morning to see how he's doing." Jack said to me.

"You finished it in one night?" I asked my dad. Doubt evident in my voice.

"No. You know even as good as I am Kim, I could never finish working on a car in one night." My dad said to me as he walked out.

"I suppose you'd like a ride to school." I said to Jack who kinda nodded. "Alright come on." I said to him. I walked out of the kitchen and yelled "Alright dad! We're leaving!" Before we walked out and over to my car. I got in and stated it as Jack closed his door. I backed out of the drive way and drove off towards the school. We finally got to school five minutes later since I live so close. We both got out and walked in with people staring.

"Yo. Is there something we should know about?" Jerry asked smirking. I kicked him in the stomach. "Never mind." He said in pain as he sat down on the benches under the stairs.

"My dad is just working on his car so I gave him a lift since he was already at my house."I said as I got my stuff out of my locker and walked away. I went the whole day without talking to anybody or really paying attention for that fact. I skipped lunch and went to the library to study and catch up on some work. I was finally relieved when the end of the day came around. I was tired of listening to all the rumors and all that.

"You're giving me a lift to your house right Kim?" I heard someone say behind me. I knew it was Jack so all I did was shake my head yeah. I closed my locker and turned around as we both headed to my car. We got in and I started it as I made my way to my house. I pulled into the drive way a few minutes later, turned off my car, and ran into the house.

"Hey Hun how was…" Was all I heard from my dad before I got to the stairs and ran to my room. I shut my door and locked it before I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I had thrown my pillow across the room when I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I yelled. I was pissed off from the day I had because of all the rumors going around.

"Kim? You okay?" I heard Jack ask from the other side. I walked over to the door and opened it before speaking.

"Just peachy." I said through gritted teeth. I left the door open for him to walk in as I walked back to my bed and lay down. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Okay. What's wrong?" He asked me as he came and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Rumors." I said. I put my pillow on my face again and just kept it there. I felt movement on the bed before Jack had moved the pillow off of my face. I was beyond pissed at the moment from the fact that all the rumors. Jack sat next to me, leaning against my bed frame, as I sat up as well.

"Well why listen to them?" He asked me. I just looked out the window before looking back at him and speaking.

"I can't not hear the rumors. It's all around me and I have very good hearing so every time someone even says one word and they whisper it a little ways from me, I hear it. My dad says I have ears like a hawk." I said chuckling a bit and looking out the window again. I felt Jack touch my chin and pull my face to look at him.

"Well, how about tomorrow, if the rumors start again, we give them something to talk about." He said to me. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Like what?" I asked. The next thing I knew was his lips on mine. I was shocked at first but then I immediately responded. We pulled away a few seconds later. "Works for me." I said as I smiled. "Does this mean you like me or what?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. He didn't respond for a few so I got worried and looked at him.

"Kim, I really like you. I think you're amazing and beautiful and just perfect in every way." He said to me. I couldn't help blush as I looked down. He lifted my chin and quickly pecked my lips. "And I think you're even cuter when you blush." He said. All I could do was blush and then he pulled me into a hug. I immediately hugged him back.

"I really like you too Jack." I whispered into his ear. I could practically feel his smile as he hugged me a little tighter. I was about to speak when I heard my dad yell from down stairs.

"Kim! Jack! Can you come down for a minute?" He yelled. We pulled away from the hug, got up, and headed to the door hand in hand. As we got out to the garage, where my dad usually was, we finally let go of each other's hands.

"You wanted us dad?" I asked as I walked over to him. He was under the hood at the moment so I couldn't see his face.

"Yeah. I need your help with the car." He said as he lifted his head and looked at us.

"Dad, I hate to break it to you, but Jack knows nothing about cars." I said to him. He nodded but I still saw that he was thinking of something.

"Well you can teach him!" He said excitedly. "I need a break plus I just got a call from work. You can take over." He said to me. I was about to speak but my dad had already run inside and disappeared.

"Fine. Just let me change first dad!" I yelled to my dad as Jack chuckled at me. I looked at him before walking up to my room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. As I was walking out of my room I heard my dad yell that he was leaving and then I heard the door slam shut. I chuckled as I walked down stairs and into the garage.

"Okay. What are we doing?" Jack asked me as I walked over to him and the car.

* * *

**Me: Ehhh? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? **

**Jack: Shuddup already! I'm pretty sure they like!**

**Me: Don't make me get Kim to hurt you! **

**Kim: And believe me I will do it!**

**Me: Thank you! But anyways...Read and Review please! Hope you liked it!**

**-Kat!**


End file.
